Tomodachi Life: The TV Series
Tomodachi Life: The TV Series is a 2014 Japanese-American computer-animated musical-comedy television series based on the video game with the same name. It will air on Disney XD, Disney Channel and Nickelodeon (Japan) Japanese Cast * Koki Harasawa * Tomoyuki Higuchi * Takuya Sato * Yuko Kaida * Ayumi Nagao * Takashi Ohara * Makiko Ōmoto * Hideo Ishikawa * Kimiko Saito * Yuji Kishi * Ryōtarō Okiayu * Ayumi Fujimura * Kiyoyuki Yanada * Minami Takayama * Umeka Shoji English Cast * Will Friedle as Thomas (speaking voice) ** Aaron Lohr as Thomas (singing voice) * Mae Whitman as Julia * Ben Schwartz as Nick * Dee Bradley Baker as Flaps the Parrot ** Curtis Armstrong as Flaps the Parrot (speaking voice) ** Rob Paulsen as Flaps the Parrot (singing voice) * Laraine Newman as Margeret * Jeff Bennett * Justin T. Bowler * Jessica DiCicco * John DiMaggio * Fred Tatasciore * Tania Guinadi * Tom Kenny * Sam Lavangino * Julian Zane * Grey Griffin * Mo Collins * Ben Diskin * Blake Moore * Max Mittelman * Georgie Kidder * Bob Joles * Gary Anthony Williams * Debi Derryberry * Kate Higgins * Steve Little * Steven Weber * Lake Bell * Danica McKellar * Alanna Ubach * Auli'i Cravalho * Drake Bell * Ross Lynch * Dove Cameron * Atticus Shaffer * Donovan Patton * Laura Bailey * Jerry Trainor * Kari Wahlgren * Stephanie Lemelin * Nika Futterman * Ben Savage * Christina Milian * Hynden Walch * Ariel Winter * Roger Craig Smith * Paul Christie * Steve Kamer * Eden Riegel * Bobcat Goldthwait * Kevin Michael Richardson * Kelsey Grammer * Amanda Leighton * Bill Farmer * Kyle Massey * Jeremy Shada * Olivia Olson * Brett Dalton * Adam DeVine * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Sabrina Carpenter * David Tennant * Lacey Chabert * Diamond White * Jaret Reddick * Carlos Alazraqui * Steve Blum * Kristen Li * Clancy Brown * Natalie Palamides * Tom Kane * Maurice LaMarche * Jane Leeves * Jennifer Hale * Moises Arias * Matt L. Jones * Jonathan Hyde * David Hyde Pierce * Brian George * Travis Willingham * Cathy Cavadini * Adrian Pasdar * Vincent Martella * Matthew Lillard * Liam O'Brien * Charlie Adler * Dan Castellaneta * Stan Lee * Caroline Rhea * Fred Savage * Mitchel Musso * Alyson Stoner * Maulik Pancholy * Eden Sher * Tara Strong * Maria Bamford * Max Charles * Ashley Tisdale * Craig Ferguson * John de Lancie * Kate Micucci * Carlos Pena Jr. * Nick Cannon * Richard O'Brien * Josh Peck * Selena Gomez * Cam Clarke * Jeffery Tambor * Olivia Holt * Neil Patrick Harris * Quinton Flynn * Daran Norris * Chris Hardwick * Nicole Sullivan * Isabella Acres * Kristen Schaal * Catherine Taber * Eric Bauza * Jason Marsden * Kel Mitchell * Danny Jacobs * Nika Futterman * Brian Hull * Keith Ferguson * T.J. Miller * Fred Stoller * Maya Rudolph * Chad Doreck * Janice Kawaye * Rino Romano * Jenny Slate * Fred Willard * Eric Edelstein * Trevor Devall * Amber Montana * Rob Lowe * David Ogden Stiers * Linda Cardellini * Roger L. Jackson * Aubrey Plaza * Ciara Bravo * Sean Astin * Wilmer Valderrama * Dean Wendt * John Cleese * Kate McKinnon * Steve Burns * Neil Flynn * Seth Green * Kelly Hu * Jack McBrayer * Bobby Moynihan * Joshua Rush * Dannah Phirman * Abby Elliott * Keke Palmer * Ava Acres * Lauren Lapkus * Daisy Ridley * Brandon Mychal Smith * Steven Yeun * Kyla Pratt * Rider Strong * Jon Heder * Jason Ritter * Anndi McAfee * Kirk Thornton * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons * Vanessa Marshall * Josh Keaton Episodes This show will have new episodes air every Sunday at 8:00p.m. With the first two coming out today: # Welcome to the Island # Mii makeover # New faces # Race to the finish # The love triangle # Is boys loving boys ok? # Baby (part 1) # Baby (part 2) # Puppy Love Category:TV-G Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel Category:Computer-animated Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Musical Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV series based on video games Category:Nintendo Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Mii Category:2016 Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Musical-comedy Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:TV Series